villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mike Mine
Mike Mine is the supporting character in the 2015 French reboot series of Popples, serving as a recurring antagonist. He is a student at Popplementary School, the Best Popple Pals' arch-rival, who also serves as a school bully. But while Mike is just a young child, he have committed many heartless acts because of his greed and ego. He is voiced by Ben Diskin in the English dubbed version who also voices Nooroo, a character from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir which is another ZAG-produced series. Appearance Mike Mine is a green and yellow Popple with red ears, lime-green hair that styles up into a single point, lime-green eyebrows, red nose, and red eyes. Personality True to his last name, Mike Mine is a selfish young Popple who wants to get anything he sees and likes all to himself and because of it, he's very egotistical, careless, and overall greedy. Mike has no problem lying and manipulating his classmates so he could get what he wants without showing any remorse for his actions. Abilities Mike Mine possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming himself into a ball to roll around. Villainous acts While he's the Popplementary School bully and the arch-rival of the Best Popple Pals, Mike Mine have committed many heartless acts at such a young age so he can get what he wants for himself. This included, but not limited to: * "Palentine's Day": Throughout the episode, he tried to steal the Popplecopter (Popple version of a "helicopter") during the titular public event. * "Win a Free Treehouse!": Though it's minor, Mike is extremely jealous of the Best Popple Pals for owning a treehouse while he and his friends don't have one. He attempted to break into the treehouse, but he failed when Bubbles closes the window before he gets inside which lead to him being smashed into it. * "Student Buddy President": When he found out Bubbles is running against him for class president, he tricked both her and Sunny into thinking he's dropping out of the race and manipulates them into making them run against each other and he nearly destroys their friendship. * "Lulu's Poplooloo Juice": He broke into the treehouse to steal Lulu's popplooloo juice while she's running the stand so he could have the juice recipe all to himself. He got foiled twice by the Best Popple Pals, but he did manage to take the recipe from Lulu, unaware that she purposely gave them away to her customers at the end of the episode. * "Dawn of the Dull": He broke into the treehouse to steal Lulu's Color-Puller while she and her friends are all at the theater. But he accidentally transformed himself and everyone else in Popplopolis into Glumbies by the Color-Puller. * "Camp Out Freak Out": Throughout the episode, he and his partner-in-crime Gruffman both worked together to sabotage the Best Popple Pals when they're all having a bet: if the Popple Pals could stay in the Popple Park overnight without leaving it on the night of the Popple Park Ghost, then Mike and Gruffman would be forced to carry their supplies on their next nature walk. Mike attempted to trick the Popple Pals into thinking that the Popple Park Ghost is real by making Gruffman disguises himself as one. * "The Great Pop Race": He enlisted Gruffman to tamper the Popplementary School Pop Race so that Mike could cheat to win against Sunny. However when the judges punished Gruffman for sabotage the race at the end of the episode, they lack any evidences if Mike planned the sabotage with him which lead to Mike's victory. * "Pop Marks the Spot": When he and Gruffman heard that Izzy, Sunny, and Yikes are searching for Coach Loudly's buried treasure chest, they both followed them so they could try to steal it from them, unaware that Bubbles and Lulu were secretly following them too to foil their plan. * "The Popple Who Knew Too Much": In the final episode of the series, Mike wants to play with the Best Popple Pals when Lulu created a robotic poppleball that can play by itself, but she forbids him since she knows that he would try to steal another one of her inventions again. But when Mike secretly destroyed the robotic poppleball, he pinned the blame on Yikes as a revenge which lead to the latter being banned from the treehouse by Lulu. Later, Mike and Gruffman continue to ruin Yikes' reputation by framing him for stealing from his friends which lead to Mike almost destroys the Best Popple Pals' friendship with Yikes altogether. When Izzy and Yikes both found out about Mike's crime, the latter doesn't show any remorse for his actions and he immediately blames Lulu for not allowing him to play with them as the reason why he did it. Trivia * In the original French version, he is called "Mica Moi". * Despite Mike is an antagonist in "Win a Free Treehouse!", he didn't commit any other crimes beside his attempt to breaking in. To be fair, he did find the treehouse medal during the scavenger hunt which lead to him, along with Gruffman and the Popplar twins, temporarily own the treehouse. ** But out of the known episodes in which Mike is the main antagonist, "The Popple Who Knew Too Much" and "The Great Pop Race" are the only ones in which he didn't get any comeuppances for his crimes. * Because "The Popple Who Knew Too Much" is the final episode of the series without any punishments for Mike for his crimes and he didn't get redeemed, it's possible Mike is still continuing his goal to destroy the Best Popple Pals' friendship. * Mike's fur and hair color being green symbolizes his greedy and envy personality. * Whenever he and Gruffman are working together, they both serve as parallels to Pinky and the Brain. But while Mike lacks any desire for world domination, he does share some personality similarities with the Brain since they're both manipulative and egotistical schemers. They even both have a tall but dim-witted partner to go along with their many schemes. * Mike is considered to be the de-facto leader of his group the Popple Peeps, a rival group for the Best Popple Pals. However unlike Gruffman and the Popplar twins whom they have at least some redeeming qualities and is occasionally seen friendly to them, Mike has a deep hatred to the five Pals altogether. * Due to the series being a slice-of-life genre, Mike can be consider the main antagonist due to his strong rivalry with the Best Popple Pals despite he didn't appear in every episodes. * Because Popples at his age can live by themselves in Popplopolis, it's unknown if Mike have any parents before he move to Popplopolis. It's also unknown if his lack of parents is the reason behind his greed. See also * Mike Mine in Popples 2015 Wiki. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kids Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Incriminators Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:In Love